Fight for Freedom
by D17-pharaohfox
Summary: [AU][Robin Hood plot] When his village was destroyed by the cruel Pharaoh Akhenaden, Bakura became an outlaw, protecting the weak against the abusive king's forces. His efforts were strong, but not strong enough. Perhaps his new ally in the form of a young slave boy is going to change that.


******_This entire fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is never, in anyway, official/part of the canon. I do not claim ownership over Yu-Gi-Oh! and any copyrighted property and anything else that's not mine. Yu-Gi-Oh! and any other copyrighted property and everything else that's not mine belong to their respective owners. I express my deep gratitude to the respective owners for making things I could never have done in a million years and I hope I will not be sued for being such an expressive fan. _**

AN:  
- Please refer to my profile should you have any questions regarding:

Writing style

Update Schedule

Story Data

- If the answers are not in my profile, then don't hesitate to send me a message.

**WARNINGS: Violence, slavery, implied rape, cruelty. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only and is not, in any way, official/part of the canon.  
**

* * *

**Fight for Freedom  
Chapter 1**

**There was a time when Kemet was a land of prosperity and good fortune. Each man, woman, and child—rich or poor, peasant or noble—lived together in harmony.**

**But as all things were, it came to an end.**

**The great Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen had passed on. The young prince vanished not long after. So the crown was passed to the great Pharaoh's brother.**

**The era of the new pharaoh was a far cry from that of the previous pharaoh. Taxes tripled, draining the people until they had nothing left to give. As a result, homes were condemned. Many were slaughtered. Villages were burned to the ground.**

**10 long years, and the terror worsened. A majestic kingdom, once full of life, now became a land akin to the cursed Duat. The fruit of every man's labor was no longer his own. Most belonged to the Pharaoh. And whatever was left can barely feed him and his family. The law that was supposed to protect people, now became the source of many's nightmares.**

**Most believed that all hope was lost, that the gods have forsaken them. Some believed that this was a trial to test their faith. But a rare few believed that it was time to make a stand.**

**It started with one brave soul. A man took Mayet in his own hands. He defied the Pharaoh's laws, took back what was stolen from the people, and saved those who had nothing left and were sentenced to death.**

**The Pharaoh declared him an outlaw, to be killed on-sight-his severed head preferably displayed before the king as proof. But he was untouchable, unseen, and unbreakable. The declaration only made him more powerful, rousing brave souls to join his cause.**

**He was the Thief King.**

…

The man leaned back, folding his arms, and wearing a pleased look on his face. "What do you think? Isn't it amazing?" He raised a brow, scanning his fellows sitting around the fire. One man laughed

"Was that how you heard it, Rishid?"

Rishid chuckled, closing his eyes when a tiny gale of sand nudged his face. "Those were the exact words, Master Marik"

Marik rolled his eyes. "We talked about this. Stop calling me master." He smirked and turned to the lone figure staring at the distance. "Anyway, did you hear that, Bakura? You made yourself a legend among the people"

Bakura grunted. He gave Marik a stoic glare before focusing his eyes on the horizon. "You know very well that I do not aim to become known." Fists clenched as memories flooded his mind's eye. A little boy, watching as his entire home was destroyed, forced to fend for himself for years. "My goal is to take back what that tyrant has stolen."

Marik simply grinned. "Of course. It just sounded amazing, is all." After a deep thought, he added. "But frankly speaking, it is still...lacking. The ending sounded off."

"It follows our path..." Rishid trailed off, stopping himself before he addressed Marik by the title embedded in his mind. "Our cause is not finished yet. So, the story isn't as well."

"It will be before I die." Bakura stated, making his way over to the fire, and finding a suitable place to lie. "I should be sleeping if I were you. We have a long day ahead of us."

Marik snorted but shifted to lie down. "There are many of us behind you. That rich man wouldn't know what hit him."

Bakura smirked. And before he closed his eyes, "It is better to be prepared. He may not be as powerful as the Pharaoh. But he is still a force to be reckoned with."

Marik fell silent, choosing to rest rather than argue. He drifted off quickly, knowing that Rishid would keep watch.

…

A piercing scream rang through the Hatey-a's* abode, easily making the fine hairs of those who heard stand on end. However, said people went on their business as if nothing was out of the ordinary. It was, after all, something they hear almost everyday.

A teen was pooled beneath a tree, arms tied around the tree trunk. His bare skin was covered by blood, making its hue almost unidentifiable. He let out another shriek as the barbed whip tore through his back.

"Do you have any idea how valuable that vase was, you insubordinate whelp?" his tormentor, the Hatey-a' himself yelled as he struck the boy's side.

The boy bit his lower lip, fighting back a cry.

"Answer me, boy!"

The boy gasped as the whip hit the back of his head. "Yes, master." He half whimpered. It wasn't entirely his fault. The master had used him the night before to the point that every move sent pain running along his spine. When morning came, it was drilled into his head that he must leave the master's room. He was so tired. His vision blurring in and out that he hadn't noticed how he careened to the side and knocked his master's precious vase—one given to him by the Pharaoh as a gift.

The Hatey-a growled and raised his whip once more...

"Hatey-a!"

The cry stopped the Hatey-a from landing a blow. He turned to glare at the staggering guard by the end of the garden. "What is it?"

The haggard guard stared up at his lord. "Intruders..." His eyes rolled back and he fell forward, revealing the arrow buried deep in his back.

Then there was a scream. And all fell into chaos.

…

"Take only what you can!" Bakura yelled as his men attacked the guards that assaulted them. He turned to the large, half serpent demon whose tail surrounded him in a protective wall against the flying spears and arrows. "Diabound, Helical Shockwave!"

A ball of green light formed in the Ka's hands, but before it can release the blow, Diabound was hit by a dark pulse of energy.

Bakura staggered back, gripping his chest and spitting blood as Diabound was knocked back. He chuckled. "I see you have improved, oh great Hatey-a' of Aneb-Hetch*"

The Hatey-a smirked, his Ka growling at Diabound. "I should have expected you sooner, Thief King. I have heard you defeated three Hatey-a since Akhet*" His hands balled into fists. "But I'm afraid I won't be added to your streak." one hand was raised forward in a blur. "Tri-Horned Dragon, destroy the Thief King's Ka with the aid of Dragon Rage*!"

The Hatey-a's hand and Ka glowed an ominous violet. The dragon's eyes, glowing with new found power roared and fired another blast.

"Mirror Force!" Bakura countered. Unfortunately, the Mirror Force, a Seshaw* that took him three years to master, was shattered, landing the hit on Diabound who swiped at it with its tail. 'Looks like I need more practice with that Seshaw' he mused as his chest throbbed slightly.

"Looks like you need to work on your Heka*" The Hatey-a chuckled. "But I applaud you for mastering such a powerful and difficult Seshaw."

Bakura growled. "Diabound attack!"

"Dodge it!" The Hatey-a shouted. His Ka did as he was told, Diabound's attack smashing a pillar to his right.

The Hatey-a chuckled "Foolish move"

Bakura smirked. "On your part."

That confused the Hatey-a until he saw the pillar coming down on him. "Tri-Horn—" He was cut off as the large pillar crushed him, his Ka disappearing not long after.

"Four down." Bakura mumbled to himself.

…

The moment the Hatey-a died, the battle was over. The guards surrendered and let Bakura and his men loot the small palace.

Bakura explored the palace, passing his men who were carrying out their tasks. He was in peace at the moment. Contented that the rumored Hatey-a' of Aneb-Hetch wasn't as powerful as the people claimed. He could sense that the man's Ka was strong, but he was blind to leave himself open like that. Everyone knew that no matter how powerful the Ka was, if the wielder was killed, then it would be all for naught.

The hallway he was in led to a beautiful garden. The air smelled of lush leaves, flowers,

and blood.

The last scent was strong in the air that it caught Bakura's attention. He looked around, his eyes widening upon landing on what was obviously the source.

Chained by the hands to a tree trunk was a young boy with dirty black hair. He was a mess, his back practically devoid of skin. Without thinking, Bakura rushed to the boy's side and placed a hand under his nose. He could feel his weak breathing.

"Oh Ra! Is he gonna be alright?"

He hadn't noticed that Marik was right beside him until the latter had spoken. "It looks bad." He said

"Know any Pekhret*?" Marik urged on. "We can't just leave him like that."

"My Heka isn't that strong to be able to perform Pekhret."

Marik looked torn. "Well... we have to do something..."

Bakura gazed at Marik. "Why are you so concerned for this boy?"

Marik kept silent and looked away. "Just look at him! Who wouldn't be concerned?" He finally blurted out.

Bakura sighed. "I suppose you're right."

…

He opened his eyes and he was met by blurred colors. Various sounds coonverged upon his hearing—all at once. He couldn't focus on anything. He couldn't understand what was happening.

"Hey boy. Can you hear me?"

The statement sounded garbled but he understood it well. He opened his mouth but the only thing that came out was a moan he failed to hear.

"Can you hear me?"

A white, brown, and red colored blur was looming over him. The thing had no features but he could tell that it was the source of the question. He nodded weakly.

"Do you have a name?"

A name. He struggled with that one for a bit. His vision was darknening at the edges, yet he fought against it. One word managed to escape his lips before he fell unconscious.

"Yami..."

* * *

AN: Surprise! I'm on a roll. I decided to treat you with this idea I got. But when will this be updated? I have no idea. If this goes un-updated for too long, I will take this down.

...

1) Hatey-a' – Egyptian for nomarch

2) Aneb – Hetch – one of the 20 nomes (Egyptian: sepat) of Lower Egypt (Egyptian: Ta-mehu). It is governed by a nomarch and its capital is Men-nefer (Memphis)

3) Heka – magic. It has four components.

3.1) Heka: Primeval Potency (For this fic: magical ability)

3.2) Rw: Sacred Texts

3.3) Seshaw: magical rituals (For this fic: spell cards and trap cards)

3.4) Pekhret: medicinal prescriptions (For this fic: and the cards that gain lifepoints)

My idea for Heka is slightly inspired from Larry Niven's idea of Mana in his short story 'Not Long Before The End', where _mana _is used or channeled by wizards to cast spells, and those many role playing games that followed it.

4) Akhet – season in which the Nile flood

5) Dragon rage: Trap Card: During battle between an attacking dragon type monster you control and a defense position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent


End file.
